The purpose of this study is to obtain knowledge about adaptations and problems of homosexual and heterosexual men and woman 60 years of age and older. The study examines both current social-psychological adaptations and problems related to work, retirement, leisure time, sex and physical health. The interview schedule includes structured and open-ended questions and measures of psychological well-being and life satisfaction. Equal numbers of men and women, heterosexual and homosexual, are being interviewed. Knowledge obtained in this study will be useful to personnel who work in public and private service agencies that deal with aging homosexual and heterosexual individuals.